Grabados
by semiakesolauca
Summary: toshiro y karin hablan sobre su familia. el cumplaño de karin. sentimientos encontrados. HITSUKARIN


Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Grabados

El capitán de hielo respiró hondo, y luego exhala lentamente. Una pequeña nube de niebla apareció delante de su boca.

El verano había terminado y han sido sustituidas por las brisas frescas del otoño. Las mañanas eran muy fría en comparación con las tardes. Naranja y hojas de color burdeos cubierta de las aceras dejando a los árboles desnudos.

Hitsugaya sonrió mientras miraba hacia el cielo nublado. Histugaya amado siempre por las mañanas. La suave brisa fría que fluye más allá de su cara y por el pelo. Le despertó, pero lo mantuvo relajado y tranquilo. Hundió las manos en el bolsillo y comenzó su caminata.

Hitsugaya no sabía exactamente dónde estaba caminando a. Tenía una idea, porque cuando se iba a combatir depresiones, a veces iba más allá de esta zona. A cada lado de la carretera eran apartamentos y pequeñas casas de la ciudad. Pensó que si seguía yendo por este camino, con el tiempo llegaría a un parque.

El parque estaba vacío y no se pudo escuchar el sonido. Hubo un pequeño parque infantil con bancos a su alrededor. Algunas mesas estaban diseminados por el parque. El suelo era arenoso, donde el patio de recreo era más que la hierba verde rodeado de todo lo demás. Los árboles estaban desnudos, algunas hojas todavía se aferraba fuertemente a las ramas. Toda la corteza de los árboles flacos había encanecido, mientras que los árboles más viejos tenían un color marrón claro.

Zapatillas de deporte de Hitsugaya estaban recibiendo una mojada con cada paso que daba. El rocío que son absorbidos por las fibras de pisado más allá de los columpios vacíos. Ante él había un montón de pequeños árboles flacos. Había tantos y tan apiñadas que Hitsugaya no podía ver más allá de donde estaba. Algo intrigado acerca de lo que se escondía detrás de todos esos árboles.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. Tenía que sacar las manos de su chaqueta de cuero, para que él pudiera moverse más fácilmente entre los árboles. El capitán shinigami estaba encontrando dificultades para deslizarse entre los árboles. Por alguna razón, su corazón empezó a latir en su pecho suavemente, culpó a la gigai. Él comenzó a virar más rápido entre los árboles y su corazón al mismo ritmo que él, superando intensamente. Mientras se movía más rápido que él tiene más descuidado. La chaqueta se quedó atascado en una rama mientras se movía. Hitsugaya no se dio cuenta y siguió su camino. La rama atravesó la chaqueta y la piel. Tenía un corte largo a través de su brazo con un pedazo de la rama se alojó en su carne.

Finalmente Hitsugaya había roto a través del bosque de color gris un poco antes de su cortó la respiración a causa de la vista antes de él. Había grandes altos robles en frente de él y lo extraño era, parecía que la primavera nunca había salido del lugar. La corteza es de color marrón oscuro y las hojas de color verde oscuro. Si el sol no se esconde todavía detrás de la Histugaya invernal nubes lo habría confundido con el verano.

Hitsugaya podía ver un claro más allá de los árboles para que no se agruparon como los otros árboles. Caminó por los árboles, con las manos detrás de cada árbol a su lado. Hitsugaya se detuvo un momento mientras miraba en el claro. Había una mesa de picnic en el centro de todos los árboles. Fue en mejores condiciones que las mesas del fondo en el patio de recreo. Hitsugaya pensé que no mucha gente sabía acerca de este lugar, explicando su belleza intacta.

El chico de pelo blanco se acercó a la mesa. Puso su mano sobre la mesa de madera. Movió la mano sobre la madera alisada. Se sentía la piel de piel de que la madera suave y luego más. Miró hacia abajo, donde la mano había sido. Había grabados de algo.

Las marcas eran apenas perceptibles para el ojo. Hitsugaya se acercó el construido en el banco y se sentó. Su dedo trazó uno de los grabados. Movió la cabeza hacia abajo para tener una mejor visión. Hitsugaya ojos se abrieron como platos. Él había trazado un nombre.

-Karin-chan-

De inmediato pensó en su amiga del fútbol, Kurosaki Karin. -No podía ser ella, ¿verdad?- Hitsugaya comenzó a pensar -'¿Alguien grabo su nombre en esta lista? "- Sin siquiera pensar Histugaya preguntó en voz alta, -"¿Un niño, tal vez?"-

Hitsugaya no sabía por qué la idea de ponerlo fuera tanto. Después de todo de lo que había visto la mayoría de los amigos de Karin eran chicos. Además, ¿por qué le importa si un chico le gustaba lo suficiente como para él a tallar su nombre.

¿Sabía que alguien había tallado su nombre en esta lista? ¿Lo quieres?

-"No, ella no está metida en ese tipo de cosas."- Hitsuguya pensó para sí mismo. Junto a él era probablemente un poco más de la reacción, después de todo, hubo probablemente cientos de niñas con el nombre de Karin por aquí. Además de ella debe estar interesada en los hombres alrededor de su edad, era natural.

-"Uf, si es tan natural, ¿por qué me siento tan antinatural."- Histugaya se quejó en voz alta a nadie en particular. Levantó sus pies sobre el banco y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza como él establecido.

Los rayos del sol estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, debido a las muchas ramas que bloquean el camino de soles. Histugaya no se sentía el ardor en el brazo derecho mientras se deslizaba en un sueño sin sueños. Tampoco escuchar los pasos se dirigió a su manera.

El chico de pelo blanco se despertó con un gemido. Algo estaba bien envuelta alrededor de su brazo y estaba causando un dolor sordo que se arrastran por el brazo.

-"No puede se ha hecho mucho daño"-. Una voz misteriosa habló con el joven capitán. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock y se dio la vuelta al instante, cayendo desde el banquillo en el proceso. Sus ojos se suavizaron a la cara amigos. Mientras miraba el rostro de Karin sonriendo a su mente automáticamente pensó en el grabado.

-Karin-chan….¿Estaba aquí por el grabado?-

Karin estaba creciendo en silencio molesto por su rostro blanco, pero ella también estaba empezando a sentirse incómodos. Miraba a la derecha en su cara. Era enervante tener a alguien mirando por que sin pestañear.

Con el tiempo ella comenzó a agitar su mano delante de su cara.

-"¿Hola?¿ Hay alguien ahí?"- Ella dijo que casi en broma, sabiendo que lo más probable es obtener una respuesta de él.

Karin sonrió cuando vio que sus ojos se entrecierran. Ella sabía cómo conseguir exactamente una respuesta y el tiempo entre si hubieran sabido? Una semana? Oh, sí, que podía hacer algo que lo llevó a la mayoría de la gente por lo menos un mes para hacerlo. Podía leer su rostro más fácil que un libro.

A pesar de que ella sabía que él estaba prestando atención a ella, ella seguía agitando su mano en frente de todos modos su rostro.

-"¡Basta!"- Histugaya finalmente rompió con su vena saliendo de su templo. Karin fingió ser herido por sus acciones y fingió resfriado.

-"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con alguien que sólo tendieron sus heridas?"- Empezó a (falso) secar sus lágrimas con sus manos. Línea. Y el plomo. Histugaya había caído por su acto. De inmediato empezó a pedir disculpas,- "¡Lo siento! Por favor, no llores!"-

Karin se dio la vuelta para Histugaya se enfrentaba a su espalda:- "¡Oh Toshiro! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?"-

Histugaya estaba a punto de pedir disculpas rápidamente comenzó cuando vio a Karin temblor. Él pensando que ella no estaba llorando. Así que empezó a tocar.

-"Oh, Karin! Lo siento mucho! ¿Alguna vez lo encuentras en tu corazón para que me perdonas?"- Histugaya declaró melodramático. Karin se echó a reír cuando Histugaya había terminado su frase.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

-"¡valla! Toshiro! Que estaba bromeando!"- Ella dijo sin dejar de reír y olvidar el hecho de que estaba sonriendo a la derecha en ella.

-"Sí, me di cuenta. Tendía mis heridas….¿eh?"- Toshiro, dijo sonriendo con orgullo. Karin dejó de reír, el envío de Histugaya una mirada inquisitiva.

-"Así que la ropa debe haber por arte de magia se envolvió alrededor de su corte, ¿verdad?"- Karin dijo con una voz de Pan muerto con los ojos mirando hacia abajo en su brazo. Histugaya preguntándose por qué estaba mirando su brazo hacia abajo para ver un paño con sangre envuelto alrededor de su brazo.

-"Oh. Gracias."- Histugaya se limitó a decir, sin dejar de mirar el brazo.

-"¿Es eso todo lo que obtengo? Podría haber sido infectado si-Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo!"- Karin le gritó a Toshiro cuando lo vio tomando de la venda. Histugaya acaba de comenzar haciendo caso omiso de Karin consultas fuertes y comenzó la curación de su brazo con Kidou.

Una vez que Karen vio la luz verde de la Kidou curación, ella quedó completamente fascinado. Ella se deslizó más cerca de él en el banquillo .Quería llegar y tocar, sólo para ver qué se siente. Karin cuenta de que su corte comenzó a desaparecer de su piel, lo único que quedaba era sangre seca en el brazo y el vendaje.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- Histugaya miró directamente a los ojos curiosos hasta de Karin. En serio, Karen estaba justo al lado de él. Histugaya notado sus ojos no era negro, como él había pensado, pero de un color azul marino oscuro. Fue interesante porque nunca había visto un color de ojos de esa manera. Tal vez tuvo pero no se dio cuenta.

Sin pensarlo Histugaya respondió: -"Kidou Shinigami. Lo usamos para la batalla y la curación."- Sus ojos se abren cuando se dio cuenta que le había dado una mala respuesta. Histugaya vio Karin los ojos aburridos como centró su atención en la mesa. Shinigami.

-"Él va a volver."- Histugaya le dijo, él se acercó a poner una mano en el hombro, pero se echó atrás en el último segundo. Estaba un poco feliz Karin no se había dado cuenta. Karen volvió su atención de la mesa de Toshiro. A pesar de que la distancia entre ellos había aumentado de tamaño, Histugaya podía ver el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos. Mentalmente, reprendió a su hermano mayor para causar dolor.

-"Sé que es sólo ... últimamente ha sido diferente. Él es más serio que nunca."- Karin dijo en voz baja. HIstugaya la miró con tristeza. -"Ella debe estar en tanto dolor ahora"-. Pensó.

-"Él está tratando de obtener más poder para protegerte."- Histugaya trató de consolarla.

-"¡No!"- Karin casi gritó a Histugaya. Vio mirada herida Histugaya y tranquilizó a sí misma.

Karin empezó a explicar:- "Es sólo que ... Cuando iba a entrenar para salvar a Rukia-nii-chan, algo en él cambió. Yo no podía ver, pero me siento podía. Fue como esa sensación cuando usted consigue cuando usted ver una película de terror. "- Karin comenzó a buscar en la mesa de picnic de nuevo.

-"Tenías miedo de él? ... No, tenían miedo de él?"- Histugaya le preguntó a la ligera. Karin asintió con la cabeza mientras ella le devolvió la mirada en la madera. Histugaya también señaló Karin sabía Rukia antes de que se han introducido, incluso.

-"Estas últimas semanas. La sensación de que ha sido cada vez más fuerte. Creo que está obsesionado con conseguir el poder. Creo que Rukia-nii-chan avisos de él también. Lo que me asusta aún más es que Ichigo no fue Rukia-nii- Chan o cualquier persona, así que sé en busca de ayuda. Me dolía cada sentimientos seres. "- Karin empezó a sollozar a la ligera. Ella estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas pulgadas

Obsesion .Hinamori

Histugaya extrañaba a su amigo de la infancia tanto, había cambiado. Al igual que cómo Ichigo estaba empezando a cambiar. Él ganó una nueva comprensión de Karin. Histugaya finalmente se fue con su instinto y puso una mano sobre la espalda de Karin. Karin parecía un Histugaya con un poco de shock. Histugaya cuenta de las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

-"Entiendo cómo te sientes. No es una esperanza perdida. Usted todavía puede pararlo de cambiar."-

Karin sonrió a Histugaya. Ella bajó la mirada hacia la mesa y empezó a mover su mano a lo largo de ella, como tratando de sentir algo. Sonrisa de Karin se hizo más grande cuando se enteró de lo que había estado buscando. Hizo un gesto a Histugaya.

Sobre la mesa había grabado el mismo que Histugaya había visto antes, excepto que ahora podía ver tallas de otros también. En un primer momento se dio cuenta del gran corazón, a continuación, en el centro eran los nombres.

Masaki + Karen-chan + Yuzu-chan + Ichi-chanIsshin

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Karen-chan

El amor mamá

Histugaya sonrió cuando vio a Isshin sin hornourifics, al parecer, tenía un sentido del humor. Pensamientos Histugaya fueron reemplazadas con la voz de Karen,

-"Mi mamá tomó a toda mi familia aquí para mi primer cumpleaños. No puedo recordar, pero mi padre me trajo aquí una semana después de su muerte."-Karin dijo con una sonrisa, incluso cuando mencionó a su madre. Histugaya estaba mirando a la derecha en Karin, escuchando cada palabra que decía.

Karin se echó a reír en voz alta:- "Creo que la barbilla de cabra vieja puede ser seroso!"- Histugaya sonrió y se rió con ella, sabiendo lo loco que era su padre.

Un pensamiento luego se metió en la cabeza: -"Oye Karen, ¿es tu cumpleaños?"-

Karin sonrió y asintió: -"Sí, ¿dónde está mi regalo?"-

Histugaya entró en pánico por un momento pero luego se enfrió y le tendió la mano a Karin. ¿Quién en respuesta a la mano llegó?, dijo -"¿Qué soy yo supongo que ver con la mano?"-

Histugaya vena comenzó a abultarse,- "Yo estoy ofreciendo mi amistad!"-

Karin sólo lo miró y le estrechó la mano:- "Está bien, pero el año que viene el que me da algo mejor!"- Histugaya sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Karin se levantó de la mesa y se sacudió sus pantalones, "Bueno, yo tengo que ir ahora. Nos vemos en todo!" Histugaya asintió con la cabeza e intercambió un adiós así. Como Karin estaba a punto de irse abajo más allá de los árboles, Histugaya miró la 'venda'.

-"Karin!"-

Karen se rió y siguió caminando como ella gritó,- "¿Cómo, no pensé que iba a usar mi camisa, ¿verdad?"- 

….

Un año después  
>Karin suspiró mientras caminaba en el pequeño santuario, donde ella había hablado con su viejo amigo Histugaya Toshiro el anterior. Se preguntó, si estaba aquí, lo que le daría a su decimocuarto cumpleaños.<br>Su pregunta fue contestada cuando vio a un balón de fútbol con una cinta azul atada en un arco, en la mesa de picnic. Ella sonrió mientras quitaron la cinta y comenzó a hacer malabarismos con el balón.

Con el tiempo dejó de jugar con la pelota y se sentó en el banquillo. Ella comenzó a mover su mano contra la madera suave. Ella sonrió cuando sintió unos golpes. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio un corazón familiarizado con algunos nombres. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo justo por debajo del corazón.

Ella sonrió cuando leyó la madera tallada.

Feliz Cumpleaños

Toshiro

…

Fin


End file.
